<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let The Courtship Begin by Kyuubiluver342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159598">Let The Courtship Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342'>Kyuubiluver342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Representative [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sets the record straight with Fury, just to make sure he understands what he is messing with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hela (Marvel)/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Representative [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let The Courtship Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki’s mind was racing. So much had been revealed, so much had been discussed that he almost didn’t know where to begin in organizing it all. A year was so little time to prepare for probably the most important and deadly battle they had ever faced, but Thanos had to be stopped. But even still, their information and knowledge was limited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midgard had the Space Stone, fine, but who actually knew how many stones Thanos had collected. What allies did he have at his beck and call? Would they have an entire army to worry about? What stones did he have in his possession? If he had the other five, they would be in grave danger. He considered telling Fury to bring the stone to Asgard, but he had a feeling the man would be less than pleased with that command, so he kept it to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched as Thor, Tony and Hela spoke quietly among themselves, planning strategies and various other tactics, before he moved over to Fury and his team. The red haired woman watched him the whole time, eyes narrowed with mistrust, despite his pleasant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” Fury demanded when Loki got too close for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just came to see if you all needed more information or clarification on anything. I know a lot has been revealed.” Loki stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also a good way to find out how quickly these Midgardians caught on to information. They seemed a bit slower than Tony was. Fury just scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understood perfectly. We have a huge issue coming and not a lot of time to stop it.” Fury growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year is practically a blink of an eye to us, so I understand your apprehension.” Loki said smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson seemed to stare him down with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may, Advisor?” Coulson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Son of Coul?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson’s lips twitched slightly, as if amused by the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your relationship with Mr. Stark? His Highness told him ‘Welcome Home’ when we arrived. As far as we understood, Mr. Stark was just an ambassador for Earth.” Coulson asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed, amused by his question as he clasped his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man of Iron has made himself quite at home here in our kingdom. Why, my King and I have discussed possibly courting the Man of Iron.” Loki replied, curious about their reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!” Fury roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint’s mouth dropped and both Coulson and Natasha looked absolutely shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok over there?” Tony asked, looking at the group oddly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, apologies for the loudness.” Loki waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony seemed unsure, but returned to his conversation. Fury’s face smoothed out and he glared at the mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Courting? As in like dates and stuff?” Clint whispered to Coulson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, quite right.” Loki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint looked a little uncertain still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… why?” Clint muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite what you… Midgardians see in Man of Iron, we find him a wonderful companion. He has not only brought honor to your world, but he has been a delightful addition to ours. I’m sure you’ve noticed how well he has taken to our culture and traditions?” Loki said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Coulson seemed almost thoughtful. He glanced over just in time to see Thor place a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeeze gently. Tony smiled at the king and there was warmth there. Coulson had been around Tony to know he very rarely showed such warmth to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Coulson muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned in a bit and smiled at Fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try all you want to take him away, but Man of Iron belongs here. You all, with your media circus and vicious prosecution of his character, have driven him to leaving and coming here. He is respected here. He is wanted here. By more than just us three as well.” Loki stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen what he can do then.” Fury replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smile died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Director, have no idea what I can do. I am Loki, God of Mischief. Anything Man of Iron has done is certainly less damaging than anything I have done for the fun of it. I can promise you that.” Loki said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury stared him down and it might have been intimidating to anyone else, but Loki just stared back, boredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want him too?” Coulson asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at him and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He belongs here. He is welcome here, always will be. That is why you should quickly speak to your council and get them to stop this nonsense about replacing him. Because I promise you, we will not accept another.” Loki stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson nodded along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will speak to them then. I am sure they will be happy to forget that idea once we reveal to them the newest concerns we have.” Coulson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they will believe it?” Steve spoke up for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They better because we don’t have time to fuck around.” Fury growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how will you all prepare for this?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury stood up and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an old friend I need to call. We should return to Earth.” Fury commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked up and walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you back to the Bifrost.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hela walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, if you don’t mind, I would like to walk them back.” Hela said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony seemed confused, but in the end, agreed. Leaving him with Thor and Loki as she directed the group out of the room, Loki caught her eye and she gave a suggestive smile. Loki rolled his eyes at her before they disappeared and the door closed with a solid slam behind them. Tony sighed deeply, his shoulders slumped and he sat down in a chair with his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man of Iron?” Thor said, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat there for a few minutes more before he sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do this? I mean, are we ready for this?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was somewhat small, uncertain as he tapped his Arc Reactor. Loki and Thor locked eyes before Loki placed a hand on his other shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man of Iron, we will do this. We will succeed. We have no other options.” Thor said boldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at Thor and then at Loki before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… Right, yeah. Let’s get to work then.” Tony breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to stand, but the two brothers held him in place. He glanced at them, suddenly uncertain. Thor coughed into his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we may, Man of Iron. We actually wished to talk to you… about…” Thor trailed off, looking at Loki hopelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed goodnaturedly before turning to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor and I have discussed this… trio you have put forth and we are willing to go along with it if you are.” Loki explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony seemed startled, looking between the two with some scrutiny before he smiled and reached up to hold their hands to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite sudden. I thought you said you needed time?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned and looked at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and if we did, we would certainly take it. Loki and I would spend years debating the issue at hand, but years are precious and few. Therefore, we should not let this chance pass us by.” Thor said wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a twinge of fear, of worry in his voice. It went unsaid that Thanos could come and kill one of them next year. Tony considered this deeply before he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am willing if you are. After all, we only live once, right?” Tony beamed and the brothers smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hela watched the group as they walked along the bridge to the Bifrost. The red haired one, Natasha, had caught her eye and was now standing by her side. Hela could sense the danger in the woman’s walk and she was intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Romanov was it, what do you think of this whole thing?” Hela asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha side eyed her, sizing her up before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to be prepared for war.” she replied evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hela raised an eyebrow. Well, that was a lame reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are you ready for war?” Hela asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s lips twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am always ready for whatever is thrown my way. Always.” Natasha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hela liked the confidence and cockiness in this Midgard. Maybe this is why her brothers had fallen so hard for a Midgardian. Maybe she would bag one for herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>